Present vehicles are equipped with systems for detecting the presence of an occupant in a vehicle seat. Occupant detection systems can, among other things, enable or disable devices such as airbags based on whether the vehicle seat is occupied. Such detection systems often require dedicated sensing systems that add cost and complexity to vehicle design and production.